


Stockholm Syndrome

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie?, F/M, I can't really think of tags..., I guess..., Mind Break, Minor Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Torture, What else is there?, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like the title suggests, this is an original work about a young woman (in her POV) who gets kidnapped(?) by a robber. She is then cared for intensely until she develops feelings for the man that had kidnapped(?) her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockholm Syndrome

“EVERYBODY! KISS THE GROUND!” A masculine voice shouts as gunshots ring through the large lobby, a couple security guards collapsing onto the ground as loud screams are heard. Afraid, I follow the man’s demands as I hastily dropped into a crouching position, my eyes facing the ground as I cower with my hands on my head. 

The few seconds felt like hours; the robber’s gunshots, followed by the screams of both men and women, brutally assaulting my eardrums. I couldn’t see the robber, or robbers, from where I was cowering in fear, but the human curiosity inside me begged to know who I was facing up against, my humanly instincts forcing my eyes upwards as I took my first glance of the robber. 

However, what I saw was much more gruesome than I could have ever imagined. Littering the pristine white marble floor, which was once the pride and joy of the large bank, the lifeless bodies of men and women were scattered across the large room. The robber didn’t discriminate, the casualties consisting of people of all ages, of all races and of all roles in this dark play. 

The robber was nowhere to be found, my eyes only meeting a massacre; death everywhere my eyes could see, a large pool of blood forming in the center of the rounded lobby as the streams of red from everyone and anyone begin to meet in one central location, almost as if they were all coming together in this time of despair. 

“Looks like we have a feisty one…” The man’s voice appears behind me, his whisper tickling my ear as I quickly turn to face him, to see who was responsible for the traumatizing and inhumane event that was presented to me, but as soon as I managed to catch a glimpse of his unmasked face, his large fist crashes against the side of my head…

……

“Where am I…?” I ask groggily as I stir awake, the side of my head tingling with pain. I try to reach for my head with my hands, only to find that I was tied to a large bed, my four limbs bound to the four corner bedposts. To make matters worse, it was clear that somebody had stripped me of my clothes while I was out, my bare skin quivering in the cold air. I struggle in my bindings as my memory slowly returns to me, the unholy scene of pure sin flashing through my mind as I collapse into a screaming, bawling mess. 

“Looks like you’re awake…” A man remarks from beside me, my eyes turning to face the source of the voice. Sitting in a large leather chair was a dashing young man, his features vaguely Nordic. Although he had the stereotypical long head and pale skin, his jaw was slightly more chiseled and his hair and eyes both a shade of dark brown. 

I swore I had seen this man somewhere before; his weirdly styled hair which resembled that of a cockatoo, his bent nose that looked as if he had been injured from a young age, his left eye with a large scar running through it, but the most distinguishing feature of all was his smile, his sinister looking grin that made my heart begin to throb violently in fear. 

There was no mistaking it, I had definitely caught a glimpse of this man before; the way my body was reacting to his presence was by no means something you would expect from a stranger. It was at that moment did my memory finally return to me, and with my memories came a fact that made my heart change gear into overdrive. 

“You’re the robber…” My thoughts escape my lips, although my voice could barely go over a whisper. It was definitely him, he was without a doubt the man that killed all of those innocent civilians, he was definitely the man that knocked me out, my restless heart was proof enough of that, but why was he here?

“Looks like you’ve finally remembered me… Not like it matters anyway.” The young man comments with his distinctly deep voice, a voice that was able to either calm the nerves or strike fear into it. For me, it was the latter. His words were like knives that were sharpened with his voice, the blades growing dangerously close to my panicking mind and body. “You’re going to be a sex slave after all.” 

….

“Please… Have mercy…” I beg with tears running down my cheeks, my body unable to retaliate any longer. It was almost comical, my body flailing about wildly as soon as I had finally understood the meaning behind his words, but I was unable to laugh. 

“You’re going to make a fine product…” The young man remarks as he runs his fingers through my straight, long brown hair, the young man occasionally sniffing my locks creepily as he plays with my sanity. “Your slender body and modest breasts would definitely rack up a high price at the next auction…” 

I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, I wanted this entire thing to simply be a dream, but my body was no longer capable of doing any of that. Faced with such a reality, I could feel my mind already beginning to give up, the chances of me escaping this scenario lower than rock bottom. I had already wasted all of my energy with my purposeless flailing and now all I could do was accept my fate. 

“Now I need to test the product…” The young man snickers as he walks around the large bed I was tied down to, making his way between my legs as placed his hands over my exposed crotch, the young man poking at my skin with his slender fingers as he plays with my most sensitive of areas. “Sensitivity seems normal, although you’re not getting really wet…” Of course I wasn’t. What woman would become aroused at this scenario?

“Unfortunately,” The young man sighs as he faces me, his dark brown eyes staring straight into my hazel ones. “I can’t carry out the rest of the tests until you are in optimal condition.” The young man explains as he walks out of the room, before returning with a large box of what were clearly adult toys. “That is why I’ll need to force your body into its optimal state.” The young man grins as he pulls out a handful of pink bullet vibrators, each of them with a piece of duct tape stuck to one side. 

Placing two vibrators on my nipples and one on my clitoris, the young man begins the warming up session by immediately setting the vibrators to their highest available setting, the sudden pleasure shock causing my body to spasm upwards as I shoot for the sky. 

“You’ll need these as well…” The young man states with a smile as he shoves a large dildo into both of my twitching lower holes, the size of the toy much bigger than anything I had ever stuck up there. Just like the other toys, the two new intrusions into my body were able to vibrate as well and, just like last time, the young man sets them both to high. I wanted to scream in a mixture of pleasure and pain, the sudden explosion of stimulation causing my body to thrash wildly. 

“I’ll just leave you here for a while… Enjoy.” The young man laughs as he leaves me to my fate, my mind already growing hazy with sex. 

……

“You look like you had fun…” The young man remarks sarcastically as he returns, my body in the midst of my fifteenth continuous orgasm. I had long forgotten how it felt to not have something vibrating inside and against me; the past god knows how many hours already molding my body around these plastic toys. “Now, shall we continue?” The young man questions rhetorically as he removes the toys from my body, his hands quickly tearing away the tape holding the vibrators to my dripping wet skin, both from sweat and from my own secretions. 

I screamed in pleasure, the pain from having tape forcefully and quickly ripped from my skin transforming into the greatest pleasure. I guess it was a side effect, but my body could no longer comprehend pain, my essentially shattered sanity considering anything and everything as a source of pleasure. 

“It’s time to say goodbye to your lover.” The young man laughs at his own joke as he pulls out the two vibrators from my body, an act I had wished for at the beginning but one that I painfully rejected now.

“Put it back! I need it in me!” My body subconsciously screams for its innermost desires, my hips thrusting forward as it tries to retrieve what was taken from it. 

“Don’t worry little girl, I’ll give you something better.” The young man promises as he pulls out his shaft, the white meat stick resembling that of a large, classic German bratwurst. “Get me warmed up, would you?” The young man requests as he walks over to my face, his delicious looking sausage approaching my lips as I begin to drool. 

“Give it to me!” I scream in carnal desire as I latch onto his glans with fervor, my lips just barely able to reach the tip of his shaft due to my awkward position. Undefeated, I hastily form a vacuum seal inside my mouth as I trap my prey inside me, my tongue stretching out of it normal resting position as it quickly laps at the salty and slightly bitter tip of the young man’s rod, it’s primal instinct to lick and taste every single inch of the delicious flesh given to it. 

“Aren’t you enthusiastic about this…” The young man teases as he pushes his length deeper into my mouth, my tongue happily accepting the new addition of flavor as it begins to explore the newly found, uncharted territory, the tip of my tongue digging at the surface of the young man’s skin hoping to find some treasure. 

“That’s enough.” The young man declares as he pulls out, my tongue falling out of my mouth with a loud pop as the vacuum seal is broken. I unconsciously let out a loud whine as my treat is pulled away from me, my tongue stretching out towards the young man’s delicious meat as my body tries to reach for what it needed oh so badly. 

“I’m not taking it away from you…” The young man laughs as he walks back over to my now sopping wet opening, his fingers gently brushing against the engorged flesh and causing my body to spasm in pleasure. “Sensitivity increased… Definitely a plus…” The young man reports as he places the tip of his shaft against my lower lips, but he does not push in. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t do this… This is technically rape after all…” The young man feigns conflict as he ponders about the morality of the situation. Even though he seemed completely fine with murdering dozens of people, knocking me out and kidnapping me and dragging me to his place to sexually assault me, now he decides to think whether it’s right? 

Fuck that. 

“FUCKING GIVE IT TO ME!” My bottled up frustration and rage explodes in one strong demand, my body aching for his warmth as it pushes down to try and force him inside. I couldn’t care less about this situation anymore; his grooming has already changed my body into one that couldn’t do anything but seek pleasure. 

“If you insist…” The young man grins with his signature sinister expression as he sinks himself into my body, his large tip easily sliding trough my soaking wet walls as he pushes down to his hilt inside my flesh canal. 

His rod was much more amazing than what I had dreamed, my body exploding into a full body orgasm as soon as his meat had penetrated my body. This was amazing, so this was what sex could feel like. I wonder why I was so against this wonderful feeling before, this feeling of divine pleasure something I could have never had obtained if I wasn’t with this young man. 

“Let’s take this up a notch.” The young man declares as he begins to thrust at a much more rapid pace, his joy stick quickly disappearing into my body and reappearing just like a magic trick. Although his length was not as magnificent as the toy that was inside me, and was clearly much thinner, my body desperately craved for his natural warmth, my hips pushing back against his thrusts in order to obtain even greater pleasure. 

“I’m going to cum soon…” The young man warns as he begins to slow down, the wonderful pleasure coming to a halt as the young man prepares to pull out of my fertile womb. I can’t stand this any longer, I couldn’t care less if I get pregnant from this, I couldn’t care less that I did not know his name or that he murdered so many people, I just need him inside me, and I need him now. 

“FUCKING CUM INSIDE ME!” I scream my heart’s desires as the young man physically jumps in shock at my outburst, before a dark smile appears on his face, “RAM YOUR LENGTH INTO ME AND GET ME PREGNANT!” 

“As you wish…” The young man politely accepts my twisted desire as his hips return to the pace in which they were slamming against me before, maybe even harder and faster. This was what I needed, the feeling of being pounded like I was nothing more than a sex toy, the pleasure of rough sex. 

“Here it comes…” The young man announces as his rod throbs inside me, a torrent of cream quickly rushing out of his shaft and pouring into my body. “Take it all!” 

“CUM IN ME!” I scream as I enjoy the feeling of his hot load deposit into my womb, my face contorting into that of pure pleasure as I feel my tongue roll out of my mouth and my eyes retract to the back of my head. This was the pleasure I needed; this was what I craved…

……….

“Overall grade: A.” The young man announces my results as he jots down notes into his notebook, my eyes finally returning to their non-sex-hazed state as my mind begins to rebound slowly, the regret of what I just did coursing through my mind. “You’ll make an excellent sex slave.”

That’s right, that’s why he brought me here… No, I can’t be separated from him again; I can’t live without his cock any more. I can’t imagine a life without this young man beside me. 

“Please!” I scream as I grab onto the young man’s sleeve, “Don’t sell me off, let me stay here, let me be your sex slave…” I request as I let my heart’s wish reveal itself, my body no longer afraid of this young man. 

“I don’t mind…” The young man reveals his sinister grin as he looks down at me, almost as if I was just another disposable toy to him, “Number 55…”


End file.
